Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by transferring and fixing a toner image onto a paper sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that form an image on a paper sheet with toner have been known. In such an image forming apparatus, a reverse conveyance path that forms a conveyance path for reversing each paper sheet is provided so that images can be formed on both surfaces of each paper sheet as each paper sheet is reversed (see JP 2006-124100 A, for example).
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a conveyance path that reverses a paper sheet in the reverse conveyance path is formed. Therefore, paper sheets that can be reversed in the reverse conveyance path are limited by the length of the reverse conveyance path.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for formation of images on both surfaces of a paper sheet called a long paper sheet that is too large to be stored in a paper cassette. However, in order for a long paper sheet to be reversed, the length of the reverse conveyance path needs to be increased, and, as a result, the apparatus becomes larger in size.
Also, in a case where the reverse conveyance path is made longer so that a long paper sheet can be reversed, the reverse conveyance path may be extended outside the unit that houses the reverse conveyance path. In such a structure, conveyance may be suspended if a long paper sheet is stuck at a position between the reverse conveyance path inside the unit that can be pulled out of the apparatus main body and the reverse conveyance path extended outside the unit.